Irreplaceable Amour
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Struggles of life have hit her and sometimes, one thing can be the final straw.


_"You'll receive your wings someday, Chariclo." Eros whispered. "I can promise you. You're a Cupid, darling."_

_Her rumor that she was as old as teenage love, due to that being her specialty for advice, but as of today, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid was ten years old. Meaning that this was the year she'd finally get her bow and arrows... in addition to her wings. As of now, she would finally be able to set up those who were too shy or didn't realize their love; things like that. She knew the rules, she had had them memorized ever since she was five.  
_

_"Daddy?"  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_Chariclo let out a sigh and held the bow tightly between her fingers. "Do you know _when_ I'll get my wings?"  
_

_"You'll get them soon." Eros said. "I know you will."  
_

_"But..."  
_

_"You're a late bloomer, darling. I was."  
_

_Her baby blue eyes looked up at her father pleadingly. "You were?" she murmured.  
_

_..._

_He couldn't lie to his child.  
_

_"I received my wings a day after my tenth. That is a bit late for one of our kind."  
_

_Chariclo hesitated. "So..."  
_

_"I have every faith that you will receive yours very soon, though. In a matter of hours. I know it."  
_

_She managed a smile on this depressing day of what should have been happiness.  
_

_"Let's go practice shooting your arrows."_

* * *

"Failure." She looked out the window and her gaze met the two monsters she had previously brought together with her spell. They had broken it, for a truer love.

Her bow and arrows sat in the newly repaired glass case, untouched ever since that incident with the vampire boy who had control over the heart of anyone and everyone. Those same arrows affected her...

They shouldn't have. She was a Cupid. Those type of godly creatures shouldn't be able to cast under the spell...

* * *

_Chariclo had practiced archery morning, noon and night but try as she might she could never reach the target. Until she could properly shoot the dummies that her father had set up for her in the family room, she would not be allotted to pair monsters or nomies in relationships. (She never understood why she couldn't put the two species together. Did it really matter who they were? Just so long as there were feelings should've been all that mattered.)  
_

_"Darling. Don't focus so much on the heart."  
_

_She hesitated, lowering her bow and frowned. "But the rules said that for the most effective result would..."  
_

_"No one follows that rule." Eros chuckled.  
_

_Chariclo shook her head and her expression became determined. She would hit the heart and she would not stop until she did so._

* * *

"This one will not end badly." she whispered to herself. "You can do it."

The two ghouls across the way from her radio station were laughing and acting completely casual, although Chariclo (known as Cupid to her fellow classmates at this earthly school) knew that the one on the right, the artificial robotic one, had deep feelings for the other ghoul; a natural plant type. All they needed was a little nudge...

"Aim for the heart." she murmured as, with the help of her laser pointer, which was installed long ago, she let go.

The arrow flew throughout the way, in plain sight of everyone, but unnoticed as it pierced the copper skin in the arm of the robot girl; whatever her name was.

"Close enough." Chariclo scowled. She'd try when a next time would spawn to her.

But, for now, the only arrows she would shoot would be with words. She strived for perfection...

And nothing less.

* * *

_"Chariclo, sweetheart, speak to me."  
_

_She couldn't talk. Her deafening screams were taking over. There was a pain so indescribably horrible coursing throughout her spine and she could barely sit down, stand up, do anything. The motions she was making was like a massive body seizure._

_"Call Apollo!"  
_

_Chariclo was thirteen years old and in all those years, she had never experienced anything like this. Her skin felt like a million tiny pricks were stabbing her all at once, nonstop, with no mercy whatsoever. She didn't want to be healed, she wanted to be put out of her misery. What hell was this?  
_

_"... Unbelievable."  
_

_She felt something softly tracing her skin. It was wet. Wet, and rough. More than one thing, it seemed. Multiple, all at once. Almost like a reflex was when it happened. As if all she had to do was give just the simplest wonder as to what it was and they would move.  
_

_"Chariclo, darling, are you alright?" Eros questioned, looking down at his youngest daughter, who laid on the floor, facing the worn out yet pristine white carpet... or used to, anyway.  
_

_Chariclo nearly screamed at the sight of blood dripping onto the alabaster. Even more so to the fact that it was falling from her own body. What in Zeus's name had happened? ... The tracing had turned to scraping. It hurt again. Not as much as before, but it stung. There were scratches. She could feel them.  
_

_"You'll learn how to control them."  
_

_Control... what?  
_

_Chariclo looked back nervously and nearly became unconscious at the sight. Wings. She finally had them. Wings meant freedom... but what were these? These here were bony abominations poking out from her back, not beautiful feathery ones like her family had.  
_

_But nonetheless, with one little thought of wanting to fly, they flapped upwards and her entire bod was floating a full inch off of the ground.  
_

_...  
_

_She finally had her freedom._

* * *

A bone elemental... that's what she was. No wonder she never fit in. She was the last to earn her wings, the last to properly shoot a bow, the only one to have a struggle in flight, and despite her cherubic appearance without the makeup and hair-dye, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid had finally gotten the true news to the fact that she was not an actual member of the gods who raised her.

... What purpose did she have then?

She was raised on something that wasn't her destiny.

"Not worth it." she spat as she loaded another arrow into her bow and shot carelessly. That one stuck into the plush white couch. It was what she had been doing for the past hour within having the realization. She had been randomly shooting her endless supply of arrows. Closed the windows, locked the door, the shades were drawn and she was alone.

... With the horrific thoughts.

What had she ever trained for? Wanted? Craved?

All she ever wanted, since she was young, was to fit in. She knew that was an immortal god, of sorts, in a way. She would stop aging at thirty, and then live forever... so long as one didn't have knowledge of the few ways to kill her species.

"What am I?" she hissed as she shot yet another arrow. This one flew the drapes and shattered the window; getting stuck in between the panes.

She had always wanted to be a god, like her family, even though once turning sixteen, she knew that she was not human, nor Olympian. But she never knew it was this.

* * *

_"So... I was never..."_

_Ghoulia managed a lazy shrug.  
_

_"I knew that I was adopted, in a way, but I'm not even...?" Chariclo could no longer form words. Tears billowed from her eyes and ruined her flawless makeup. She was nothing but an elemental. Not anything special, as she was raised to be. She was always told that she'd be something, but this disappointment killed her soul.  
_

_No wonder she had so many flaws compared to the average Cupid.  
_

_She always thought she just needed to practice and study more... not that she was something unknown..._

* * *

"Give her room to breathe."

... It failed.

She failed.

Yet again.

She had looked up ways to rid herself of misery and she had failed.

Shot through the heart with a Cupid's arrow, knowing that it would work and someone had the stupidity to save her.

"Your wings are unrepairable. I'm sorry."

That's what she wanted.

She wanted broken wings and her heart to stop.

Rescuing was the opposite of what she wanted.

...

She wanted to leave it all.

She was not special.

* * *

**a/n- What is this, I don't even...? ****I had high expectations of writing this, but... whatever. Please review. We need more love for Cupid (no pun intended).  
**

**[Also, inspiration for this was from the amazing music video for "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran aka Ginger Jesus.]  
**


End file.
